Hampire
The Hampire is a character from Todd "LilDeuceDeuce" Bryanton's "Dr. Monster" YouTube music video series. He is one of the many creations of Dr. Monster: a vampiric pig with all the powers associated with traditional vampires. He is addicted and obsessed with blood and will do anything to get it. It is also shown that he has authority over the other creations and monsters, though this could be self-appointed. He first appeared in the song "Hampire", and made cameos in the videos that followed. He is voiced by LilDeuceDeuce himself. History "Hampire" The Hampire was first introduced as one of Dr. Monster's Halloween creations alongside the Brony and the Uni-Corn. He explains who he is as he tries to get into a house with wolves cowering inside. While eating a steak, he kills Count Orlok with garlic and defeats and kills Buffy the Vampire Slayer. He is shown going to "the blood bank" to make a withdrawal before declaring himself the King of Freaky Creatures, with fellow creations the Leperchaun and the Leopardchaun bowing to him. He then proceeds to attack LilDeuceDeuce and drink blood from him and out of a bottle. Then the Hampire's opponent, the Zombeef, appears, declaring himself superior and more evil. He taunts the Hampire, rams him with his horns, and threatens him with a stake and a crucifix. The Hampire retorts by saying he will "put Zombeef out to pasture" and declares himself "the true master". Zombeef disagrees and calls him brainless, to which the Hampire tells how he "performs unutterable acts" and is leagues above the Zombeef. The Zombeef argues again, but the Uni-Corn rises from the dead, popping popcorn and crushing the Hampire and the Zombeef. "Christmas is Cancelled" Hampire appears at the end of the "Christmas is Cancelled" video, singing around a Christmas tree with other creations. Even when Dr. Monster and the Mistletoad try to ruin it, he and the others keep singing. "Deady Bear" The Hampire appears as one of Dr. Monster's idea drawings in his childhood, has his video ransacked by Deady Bear, then later appears in person helping to pull Deady out of a hole and later in a theater with other creations and characters. "The Andrewoids" The Hampire appears in "The Andrewoids", being kidnapped by the Andrewoids and thrown into a cage. He is later saved by Douglas. "The Eggsecutioner" The Leperchaun appears being beat up by The Eggsecutioner. Personality The Hampire is a charismatic, yet still vicious villain who goes out and attacks people and drains them of blood, showing no sympathy or remorse. He is very vain, prideful and competitive, declaring himself the king of monsters and battling any who think otherwise. However, he is shown to have a soft side, as he is seen singing with the other creations (even the Zombeef) at Christmas and will not stop for anything. Appearance The Hampire is an obese pink pig with large gray hooves and eyebrows. He has two floppy ears and two sharp incisors. He wears a long, black, bat wing-shaped cape with a dark red interior. Gallery Images 27498182_500_500.jpg|"Hampire" single cover art. 11853861.5481fa7dad85b.png hampzom.jpg|The Hampire vs. the Zombeef. hampire_by_dalsegno2525-d90m3h2.jpg Videos Dr. Monster The Hampire Animated Halloween Song LilDeuceDeuce Music Video - LilDeuceDeuce - Hampire (Remix)|Song remix by The Living Tombstone. Trivia *The name "Hampire" is a portmanteau from the words "ham" and "vampire". *The remix by The Living Tombstone has grown in popularity, even surpassing the original in some cases. Navigation Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Vampires Category:Obsessed Category:Addicts Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Comic Relief Category:Karma Houdini Category:Serial Killers Category:Homicidal Category:Man-Eaters Category:Mongers Category:Sadists Category:Terrorists Category:Male Category:Monarchs Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Hybrids Category:Titular Category:Charismatic Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors Category:Arrogant Category:Music Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Egotist